The present invention relates to a manually guided implement, such as a chain saw, a trimmer or the like.
Manually guided implements such as chain saws, trimmers or the like are held and guided by the user with handles during operation. For example, with regard to a chain saw, relative to a conventional operating position, a rear handle that faces the user and a front tubular handle that faces the saw chain are provided for carrying, supporting and guiding.
During operation, the drive motor and the cutting tool generate vibrations that should be kept away from the handles. For this purpose, a dual-part construction having an engine housing and a separate handle housing is provided, whereby the handle housing and the engine housing are interconnected by anti-vibration elements. The rear handle and the front tubular handle are secured to the handle housing and are isolated from the engine housing with respect to vibrations by means of the anti-vibration elements.
For an ergonomic holding of the handle in different grip positions, the front tubular handle is guided about the engine housing in a curved manner, and is secured to a lower longitudinal support of the handle housing via a lower securement end. With regard to the overall size of the engine housing, the longitudinal support has a low overall height. The tubular handle is also flattened in the region of the connection end, and is screw-connected from below with the longitudinal support of the handle housing. The little overall height of the longitudinal support that is available permits only slight screw-in depths. The flattening of the tubular handle at the securement end is complicated and requires an additional operation during manufacture.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a manually guided implement of the aforementioned general type such that the securement in the region of the end of the tubular handle is simplified taking into account the spatial limitations caused by the engine housing.